


Such A Tease.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: You Might Be The Killer (2018)
Genre: Creampie, Extreme Teasing, F/M, Making Out, Maybe Being A Little Too Mean To Sam, Mild Gay Panic, Semi Public Sex, Slight Vouyrism, Vaginal Sex, mild denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You and Sam Wescott have gotten so much closer despite it being so early into the summer, waking up with him is wonderful and you get a terrible idea one morning. An awful, teasing, idea but it is too fun to not get into it.
Relationships: Sam Wescott And Reader, Sam Wescott And You, Sam Wescott X you, Sam Wescott x reader, Sam Wescott/Reader, Sam Wescott/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Such A Tease.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinalbion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/gifts).



> I knowwwww. Sammy again! I love him too much and Tina sent in ANOTHER ask for him sooooo here we are! Anyway if anyone else likes it that is cool but let's be real this is for Tina and me. But as always, feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all ENCOURAGED, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! And as per usual ENJOY!

You had spent the night with Sam, something you wished you could have done a little more often to be honest, for this reason right here, getting to wake up in his bed with him. Light barely coming in through the window, he had stirred awake and pulled you closer to him, he was behind you making you the little spoon with your back to his chest. Him cuddling closer had pulled you from your slumber but you weren’t going to complain with him holding you like this. You stretched a little in his arms trying to loosen your muscles and wake up some. When you shifted you felt it-

Fuck.

He was hard, very hard right now actually. 

Upon feeling this you let out a pleased hum and pushed your hips back, grinding your ass onto him, thin boxer briefs not doing much of anything to conceal him. Grip around your middle tightened as he buried his face in your neck, another grind from you in response that made his breath catch slightly, one more had him pushing back against you, a grind of his own with a barely audible-

“Fuck-”

-escaping him making you let out a quiet laugh before saying softly,

“And a good morning to you too Sammy”

His breath felt warm on your neck and he pulled back a bit before saying with his voice still quiet and thick with sleep,

“Mornin’ y/n.”

Another grind that had his fingers gripping the hem of the t-shirt you had worn to bed the previous night and it made you smile, God he was fun to play with.

“How’d you sleep?”

You asked it light and casual even though you knew how much you were getting to him with your body pressed like this to him

“Hmmm fine.”

A low hum finishing his statement as he moved forward to meet you once again when you pushed back. He was breathing just a bit harder, another push of his hips before asking, trying to play it cool like you were, he was failing but it was endearing and adorable all the same,

“How about you?”

One of your hands came up, fingers finding the back of his head, running through his hair for a second before you responded,

“Slept great but woke up even better.”

You turned your head, torso turning slightly as well but keeping your ass firmly planted in his lap, hand urging him forward, first lazy kiss of the morning sweet and soft.

He was the one to deepen it, making you smile against his mouth before pulling him closer deepening it yourself now. His fingers slid down finding soft flesh, pushing up your shirt a bit, you ground back into him again and one of your kisses broke off with a soft bite of his bottom lip pulling a hushed moan of your name from him.

Another deep kiss instigated by him before breaking it off and kissing down your jaw, eyes closed, he looked concentrated, focusing on the feel and taste of you. With his eyes closed he didn’t see you peek at the alarm clock which was two minutes from going off, ooh that gave you a terrible idea. His mouth was on your neck and the hand that wasn’t still in his hair slipped down, hips moving to give you the room you required as you gripped him firmly making him groan, face burying closer into your neck and you gave a few experimental strokes. 

His breathing was significantly harder when you finally pulled him free of his underwear, he exhaled hard when your soft hand met his overheated flesh, he was so hard for you. You gripped a little harder and his mouth slowed on you, obviously caught up in the feeling of your hand stroking him, slight twist of your wrist and he made the cutest strained sound low in his throat. You let go of him and with your hand free you pulled your panties to the side, ass pushed back to meet him once again, your hand gripped his hair harder, pulling him back up for another kiss. The next slide of you on him with no clothes in the way made him moan through the opened mouth kiss you shared and you breathed his name back. You stole a quick glance at the clock, less than a minute, perfect. 

You adjusted so he was right there, your hand on his hip just in case as you moved back again, tip prodded at your entrance, were you that wet or was that all him? Either way it felt slick down there, he could push in with no resistance but that isn’t what you had in mind, barely moving, teasing him with the promise of fucking you. His hands under your shirt were gripping you much harder, his kisses were more messy and urgent and-

The alarm went off loud and clear. You broke the kiss and gave his hip a light squeeze before saying 

“Time to get up.”

That made him groan, 

“God no, please?”

You let go of him, turning around finally, he let you but kept his hands under your shirt, they were on your back now and you leaned over him, chest in his face, he leaned up into your chest for a moment, kisses placed there through your shirt as you clicked off the alarm. 

“Yes we have to get up.”

His hands moved to your waist, he moved to be on his back, pulling you on top of him, you smirked and ground on him again, much lighter this time. Your hands on his chest, keeping him down to prevent him from arching up too much which he of course was attempting, trying to get more contact with you, more friction. You were playing with him again, taunting him, if you moved your hips down in one swift motion he would be buried inside of you. He looked so flustered under you, so keyed up,

“Y/n please-”

You ground a tad harder making him groan again before he continued on,

“S-stop teasing me-”

That made you chuckle, you let your hips drop down further, not even the head of his cock all the way inside but his back arched slightly, grip on your hips harder as he moaned again, loudest one yet,

“Awe Sammy.”

You pulled back up before taking the smallest bit more, another broken moan leaving him before you said,

“If you don’t like me teasing then why are you moaning?”

Your hands left his chest and instead covered his, you gave a soft squeeze before rising up on your knees, while your lower half broke contact you leaned forward, soft kiss placed on his mouth before you moved off of him. 

“But really we’ve stayed in bed long enough. We gotta start the day.”

He groaned, partially from the loss of you on top of him, of any contact with you ending, of knowing there was no time to take care of himself and also because he knew you were right. Both co-head counselors you had a busy day ahead again, packed with activities and work. He dragged a hand over his face, head falling back against the pillow hard, a deep breath before saying,

“You’re right.”

He peeked through his fingers to see you bent at the waist, digging in the overnight bag you brought for fresh clothes, he looked at the worst, or best, time as he saw you adjust your panties back into place covering yourself. 

God this was going to be a long day for him.

You just had to wear THOSE shorts didn’t you? 

Did you know that they were his favorite, showed off your legs beautifully and hugged every little curve perfectly. Torture, that is what this was, he was sure of it, planned and well executed torture. You gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and said,

“See ya later Sam!”

So cheerful, as if you didn’t just spend the morning riling him up, bared and writhing against him 10 minutes ago, your hand let go of his and you gave a small wave as you headed off to attend to your early morning duties. 

“Bye y/n.”

He called as he watched you walk away. He paused for a little longer than normal as he watched you go, finally realizing himself, a small shake of his head to try and will away the thought of bending you over with your shorts barely pulled down enough to sheath himself inside of you.

It didn’t work but he continued on, nothing he could do about it now as he started the walk to where he needed to be. 

His duties did help distract him, he just had to keep himself busy and it was easier for him to forget about how badly he wanted you. 

They were a fine distraction until he saw you again. He was setting up for an activity later that afternoon and you were in his line of sight, you were as helpful as ever and Gerald-The-Not-And-Never-Will-Be-Steve-The-Kayak-King, needed help with doing inventory of the oars. You had a clipboard in one hand, pencil in the other as you were counting to yourself. Sam was so focused on looking at you he didn’t notice Buddy until he was right next to you, one of his hands on your waist, he saw you turn to face him, big smile as you greeted him, he was out of earshot but could see very clearly.

“Hey Buddy.”

“Hey yourself y/n.”

He leaned down and placed a kiss on your cheek,

“Whatcha doin’?”

You hummed as you held up the clipboard,

“Gerald needed a hand with inventory so I’m helping.”

Gerald could be a little neurotic, he was always fucking worried about not having enough oars, that some would get lost, so he INSISTED on doing inventory a few times a week but was so busy with his job it was hard to get to it. He could be insufferable to put up with until it was done so for the sake of peace and making camp more pleasant you used some free time to do it.

“Ooh so helpful.”

Buddy teased, always giving Gerald a hard time and you laughed softly,

“Don’t tell anyone but I’m only doing it so he’ll owe me a favor.”

You said it in a stage whisper and that made him smile,

“Atta girl, always scheming, I like that.”

Oh you should tell him about this morning then. You turned back to the task in front of you, looking back to your clipboard as you said in a sing-song tone,

“Then you’d like to know what I did.”

“It have anything to do with the fact Sam is looking at you like he is trying to burn a hole in your clothes?”

Self indulgent smile breaking out on your face as you glanced back to Buddy saying,

“Maaaaybe.”

Buddy looked over his shoulder for a second and asked,

“What’s he doing anyway?”

You looked up to him and said,

“He’s setting up for frolf.”

The confused look on Buddy’s face made you laugh a little, you glanced back down, marking down the final tally on your clipboard as he asked,

“The fuck is frolf?”

“Frisbee-Golf.”

You said matter-of-factly before putting your clip-board on your hip, turning fully to face Buddy with your job now done. Saying again for emphasis as you poked him gently in the center of his chest with the eraser end of your pencil.

“Frolf.”

He shook his head and sighed as he gently smacked the writing utensil away with the back of his hand and said,

“Alright moving on from that-”

His hand still on your waist he squeezed and said,

“Don’t keep me in suspense y/n. What’d you do?”

You told him about the events of that morning, what a terrible little tease you were to Sam, how you purposefully kept him on edge and had no intention of doing anything to fix the situation until much later. Buddy loved it, of course he did, he praised you when he said,

“Oh you are evil y/n.”

You laughed and said playfully,

“Thank you.”

“Want to make it worse?”

He asked and that look he gave you, oh he had a good idea, didn’t he?

“Yes.”

And his other hand was on your cheek and he pulled you in for a kiss. 

“Well fuck.”

Sam thought. He had been trying not to make his staring obvious but dear God.

He knew that you and Buddy were doing stuff together. I mean you had all talked about it of course, no lying or cheating here and he had seen you two interact but not like this. There was no one else around, just you and Buddy, with Sam watching, did you know that he was watching? He felt a little bad, bit creepy, this seemed like an intimate moment that he was invading on…But oh wow he was surprisingly into it. 

He didn’t consider himself someone into voyeurism, maybe it was from how tightly wound he still was from this morning or something else entirely, who cares though? He watched the way your arms wrapped around Buddy’s neck and you pulled yourself closer, pushing up on your tiptoes to better meet him, deepening the kiss, the way your eyes fluttered closed and fuck did it look like that when you were mid-make out with him? You looked delicious. 

He was just drinking in the sight of you and Buddy, he had looked at you, admired you, been so close to you, with you, but seeing now with him, seeing how into it you were, it was something else. Hitting in a much different way for him than normal. Also Jesus Buddy was so commanding. He was so sure in his movements, how hard he held you to him with one hand, how his other hand had tugged on your hair, the slight smile that broke on your face as you let out what looked like a quiet moan upon him doing so. Dominant and confident and you loved it and to be honest, even though it was hard to admit it he enjoyed seeing Buddy do it AND seeing how you responded to it. 

Yeah he was sure his shorts were getting far too tight right now, and it HAD to be only because of you, it just had to be because he had too much going on today already to try and unpack having any of these feelings towards Buddy. 

Nope. 

Not at all. 

It was quick but then again it didn’t need to be overly long to achieve the desired effect. You broke the kiss, both hands on Buddy’s chest as you pushed back with a laugh and smile. You mouthed a thank you and he gave a nod, hands lingered for a moment before he pulled away, heading off, calling back,

“See you later y/n.”

“Bye Buddy.”

You called back and went off to return the inventory list to the boathouse nearby. Buddy was making his way back to the kitchen, coming right towards Sam on his way, calling out with a short wave, 

“Morning.” 

Sam swallowed hard and averted his eyes back down, pretending to be busy with his task once more, he cleared his throat and responded, 

“Mornin’ Buddy.” 

God his reactions were the best weren’t they? Buddy paused when he was next to Sam, hand placed on his chest making Sam look up from the bag in his hands to Buddy,

“You good?”

Sam forced a smile and nodded, he didn’t dare move the bag in his hands, thankful it was there to help cover up his ‘problem’,

“Yeah man. Great.”

“Good.”

Sam’s eyes wandered for a minute when he saw you leave the boathouse, on the way to your next job, Buddy glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw what had taken Sam’s attention. He patted him on the chest once getting his attention once more and he said,

“Both pretty lucky guy’s aren’t we?”

Yeah they both were.

A nervous laugh from Sam and he had to agree, with a nod and his eyes back down again he said,

“Yeah we are.”

That made Buddy smile and he dropped his hand back down to his side and continued on his way past Sam, calling back to him,

“See you later Sam.”

“Yeah. See you later.”

Sam called back. He ran a hand through his short hair and let out a sigh, he made himself get back to work and focused on the task at hand that should have been done already.

It was a considerable while later, after lunch, he hadn’t seen you, both too busy today to share the mid-day meal like you normally tried to, he was passing by the pool when there you were again, catching his eye. He forgot, Kizzy said she needed a little extra help at the pool today and again so helpful agreed to help. 

He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to be caught staring but fuck you looked good. By the pool, activity had just finished, kids were making their way back to the changing rooms and you were drying your hair, still dripping wet from the pool and looking too damn good. It was criminally unfair, the effect you had on him. 

“Keep walking, just keep walking-”

He thought until you saw him, you waved and called out, 

“Hi Sam!”

You walked over to the chain link fence separating the pool area and he of course walked over too, he couldn’t say no to you,

“Hey y/n.”

He was trying so very hard to not let his eyes wander over you, a difficult task after the day’s events thus far made even harder by just how much skin you had showing right now. You were, of course, EXTREMELY aware of his feelings at this moment, you spoke up,

“Missin’ you today. We’re gonna have dinner together tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

You reached out, fingers curling around some of the chain link fence and he did the same, fingers touching for a moment, laced together. You smiled and took a step closer, practically pressed to the fence, you leaned in and ran your tongue up his index finger, making terribly hot unblinking eye contact as you did before you said with a sly smile,

“Great! Can’t wait.”

You let go of him and took a step back as you said it, and were off for the changing room. 

Okay yep there was no doubt in his mind you WERE doing all of this intentionally. 

“Bye Sammy.”

He sighed for what felt like the 50th time today and adjusted his shorts, he glanced around, you had enough sense to not do that with anyone else around to see it but still doing it so out in the open was intense. Sam was so damn shy but you being so bold and making him so hot and bothered was breaking down those barriers. 

It was hours later, you were finally heading to go get dinner, excited to see Sam, excited to tease him a little more, maybe getting Buddy in on it again. You were almost to the back entrance to the kitchen, normally you would eat back there after the kids all had and the clean up was done, it was getting dark, you reached out for the door handle when you felt a hard tug on the collar of your shirt jerking you back easily since you were caught off guard,

“Woah-”

You were pushed against the brick wall next to the door, hands on either side of your head on the wall, someone pressed to you, the next thing you felt was how hard they were, 

“Hey y/n.”

Thank God it was just Sammy.

Oh.

Oh God it was Sammy. 

Sweet and shy, timid, Sam was pushing you against the wall, hard, breath on your neck, body curled over yours, no way for you to get away with how he had you pinned. 

“Hi Sam.”

You whispered, a harsh grind on your ass, see problem with doing all that teasing is that it had ended up affecting you as well, you had been making quite the mess in your panties and now this uncharacteristic display of dominance by Sam was really doing it for you, worsening your problem. His hands left the wall, starting on your shoulders and sliding down your arms before moving onto your sides, he was enjoying having you under him like this, one hand gripped one of your breasts through your shirt and bra, his other hand felt you over the front of your shorts, his sudden boldness taking your breath for a moment, a quiet moan from the welcome friction before you asked,

“What’s gotten into you Sam?”

His mouth was right next to your ear and he said,

“C’mon y/n. Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.”

Another grind, he undid the button on your shorts and continued, a shuddering intake of air before he said,

“Look at what you do to me. I’ve had to deal with this all day.”

His hand left your breast and joined his other one below your waist, he was pulling your shorts and panties down, you let out a soft moan, no one was around right now but you were still out in the open, semi public, someone could catch you if you weren’t careful.

You needed it though. He obviously needed it too and he was going to take what he wanted from you. 

You heard him freeing himself one hand was then on your hand, the other one on your shoulder, you were pushed a little harder into the wall, cheek on cold stone and he wasted no time, he lined up and pushed forward and was inside of you in one long stroke, a shared moan between you both.

“Fuck.”

You cursed and his grip on you tightened. He needed this so badly and that first moment of being inside of you was always good but after all of what happened today it was even sweeter, so damn good, he took a deep breath and after a brief moment started to move. 

It was rushed, it had to be, but even if it didn’t HAVE to be, even if he had waited until you were alone, in a more private spot, less chance of getting caught he wouldn’t have been able to slow down. He wasn’t typically so rough with you but you weren’t going to complain about the change of pace, not for a second, you moved back as much as you could in his grip to meet him, chasing your pleasure with him. Both were breathing hard, rocking together, you were desperately trying to hold back your moans, he was being a bit more liberal with his, they were hushed, quieted, strained and right in your ear though. 

It really didn’t take long. You knew he was reaching his end, you were panting, quiet chant of his name leaving your mouth, you pushed back harder, close yourself, trying to finish with him, needing just a little more, one of your hands made a move but his came off of your hip and stopped you, gripping your wrist tightly, pinning it to the wall. A surprised and shocked little sound left your throat and after a few more harsh thrusts he spilled inside of you with a soft groan of your name. He stilled for a moment to collect himself. A few kisses placed on your neck and the side of your face and in your hair, you were still breathing so hard,

“Sa-Sam I was almost there-”

It sounded so needy, his hands squeezed you gently before letting go, another kiss on the side of your neck before asking in a teasing tone,

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You confirmed with a nod and let out a moan when he pulled out of you, his hands came down, your eyes closed, waiting for and anticipating his touch where you needed it. It wouldn’t take much, instead you felt him fixing your panties and shorts back into place and he said,

“Why don’t you go see if Buddy can help you out with that?”

Another kiss in your hair and he was off of you, the door you were next to opened by him, warm light from the kitchen pouring over you as you turned your head to look over at him, he was smirking and stepped into the kitchen, the expectation that you would follow as he said,

“You coming? I hope you’re hungry.”

You asked for it to be honest. 

All he was doing was giving you a taste of your own medicine. 

“I shouldn’t be such a tease.”

You mumbled to yourself as you pushed off the wall to follow him inside.


End file.
